An external lubrication type tabletting machine has been already developed as a technique for preventing punches and dies of a rotary type tabletting machine from grinding and for eliminating tabletting problems such as sticking, lamination and capping on produced tablets.
FIG. 15 is a sectional view diagrammatically showing one embodiment of a conventional powder material application apparatus used for such an external lubrication type tabletting machine.
The powder material application apparatus 101 is provided between a tablet discharge position and a molding material charging position of a rotary type tabletting machine above a turntable 112.
The powder material application apparatus 101 has a nozzle means 101a and a suction nozzle means 101b provided next to the nozzle means 101a. 
The nozzle means 110a has a powder material spray port for lower punch h101 and a powder material spray port for upper punch h102.
For the nozzle means 101a, lubricant powder mixed with air is supplied.
The suction nozzle means 101b has a powder material suction port for lower punch h103 and a powder material suction port for upper punch h104.
An air suction means such as a blower (not shown) is connected to the nozzle suction means 101b. Upon driving the air suction means (not shown), suction mode air flow toward the powder material suction port for lower punch h103 is generated around the suction port h103 and suction mode air flow toward the powder material suction port for upper punch h104 is generated around the suction port h104.
Next, a method for sequentially applying lubricant on each material contacting surface (each inner circumferential wall of die 13 . . . ) of plural dies 113 . . . provided on a turntable 112 of a rotary type tabletting machine, on each material contacting surface (each upper surface of lower punch 114 . . .) S114 . . . of plural lower punches 114 . . . inserted in a predetermined position in each one of plural dies 113 . . . and on each material contacting surface (each lower surface of upper punch 115 . . . ) S115 . . . of plural upper punches 115 . . . by means of the powder material application apparatus 101.
The rotary type tabletting machine is driven to rotate the turntable 112, plural lower punches 114 . . . and plural upper punches 115 . . . at a fixed rotary speed.
Lubricant powder mixed with air is supplied to the nozzle means 110a. 
Thus supplying lubricant, lubricant powder mixed with air is sprayed from each one of powder material spray port for lower punch h101 and powder material spray port for upper punch h102.
Lubricant powder mixed with air is sprayed in the die 113 passing under the powder material spray port for lower punch h101 and on the material contacting surfaces S113 of the die 113, S114 of the lower punch 114 inserted into a predetermined position in the die 113, thereby applying lubricant powders thereon. Further, lubricant powder mixed with air is sprayed on the material contacting surface S115 of the upper punch 115 passing above the powder material spray port for upper punch h102, thereby applying lubricant powders thereon.
The air suction means (not shown) connected to the suction nozzle means 101b is driven.
Upon driving the suction means (not shown), a suction mode air flow toward the powder material suction port for lower punch h103 is generated around the suction port h103 and a suction mode air flow toward the powder material suction port for upper punch h104 is generated around the suction port h104.
Thus, air flow toward the powder material suction port for lower punch h103 from the powder material spray port for lower punch h101 is generated therebetween and air flow toward the powder material suction port for upper punch h104 from the powder material spray port for upper punch h102 is generated therebetween.
As a result, extra lubricant powder which is mixed with air and sprayed from the powder material spray port for lower punch h101 into the die 112 passing under the spray port h101 doesn't reach the die 113 and the lower punch 114 and suspends between the powder material spray port for lower punch h101, the die 112 and the lower punch 114 is removed by the air directing from the spray port h101 to the suction port for lower punch h103. Further, extra lubricant powder which is sprayed from the spray port h102 on the upper punch 124 passing above the spray port h102 doesn't reach the material contacting surface S115 of the upper punch 115 and suspends between the spray port h102 and the upper punch 115 is removed by the air directing from the spray port h101 to the suction port h103.
When lubricant is thus sequentially applied on each material contacting surface S113 . . . of plural dies 113 . . . provided on the turntable 112 of the rotary type tabletting machine, each material contacting surface S114 . . . of plural lower punches inserted in a fixed position in each one of the plural dies 113 . . . , each material contacting surface S115 . . . of the plural upper punches 115 . . . by means of the powder material application apparatus 101, extra lubricant powder isn't applied on each material contacting surface S113 . . . of the die 113 . . . , each material contacting surface S114 of the lower punches 114 . . . and each material contacting surface S115 . . . of the upper punches 115 . . . . In addition, members of the rotary type tabletting machine other than those used for applying lubricant powder aren't contaminated with lubricant powder.
Therefore, lubricant is sequentially applied on each material contacting surface S113 . . . of plural dies 113 . . . provided on the turntable 112 of the rotary type tabletting machine, each material contacting surface S114 . . . of plural lower punches inserted in a fixed position in each one of the plural dies 113 . . . , each material contacting surface S115 . . . of the plural upper punches 115 . . . by means of the powder material application apparatus 101, members of the rotary type tabletting machine other than those used for applying lubricant powder aren't contaminated with lubricant powder and lubricant powders can be uniformly applied on each material contacting surface S113 . . . of plural dies 113 . . . , and each material contacting surface S114 . . . of plural lower punches inserted in a fixed position in the plural dies 113 . . . , each material contacting surface S115 of the plural upper punches 115 . . . . As a result, at a material charge position of the rotary type tabletting machine, molding material is charged in a space formed by the die 113 on which material contacting surface S113 lubricant powder is applied and the lower punch 114 on which material contacting surface S114 lubricant powder is applied. Then, at a material compression position of the rotary type tabletting machine, the molding material is compressed by means of the die 113 with the lubricated material contacting surface S113, the lower punch 114 with the lubricated material contacting surface S114 and the upper punch 115 with the lubricated material contacting surface S115. Then tablets which don't include lubricant can be produced without causing tabletting problems such as grinding of the punches and dies, sticking, lamination and capping.
However, according to the powder material application apparatus 101, because application of lubricant powder on the material contacting surface S114 of the lower punch 114 and the material contacting surface S115 of the upper punch 115 are executed under similar conditions as shown in FIG. 15, application of lubricant powder on the material contacting surface S115 of the upper punch 115 which is hard because gravity hasn't been carried out successfully.